His Lost Princess
by 72Bobby13
Summary: Starts 10 years in the past. Princess Clair is kidnapped and her parents are killed. Prince Daniel hears that she's dead and 10 years later is being forced to marry. What happens when they meet again? As the guard keeps watch, he controls them. War is within reach after 10 years of planning.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: 10 years in the past.

Prince Daniel was sitting on his throne. For a 9 year old, he was more in touch with went on around him than others. It was only him and his two personal body guards. He was known throughout many kingdoms that he was the strongest young boy there was. Within the year, he would be old enough to join the royal military and then he would experience a real battle. It was the longest lasting traditions through his kingdom that the prince should be in the royal military for at least 3 years before he is given the throne. The Prince, unless his parents were to die, wouldn't be allowed to ascend to the throne until he was 20 at least. The prince found himself sitting in this room a lot lately and just to let his mind wander. "Sire, I hear rumors of the castle of Aqua being stormed tonight." His most trusted body guard said as he was getting tired of his prince just coming in here and sitting. The silence was almost deafening.

The Prince looked to his right, at his body guard. His statement brought Daniel out of his thoughts and into new ones. The Aqua Kingdom was the closest kingdom to theirs. From the castle, it would only be a day's journey if traveled by horse. His parents, the King and Queen, had befriended the Aqua King and Queen. They had even had a daughter that Daniel was friends with. The princess there didn't know it yet, for she was only 7 years of age, but they were betrothed and were to marry when they had both become of age. If, of course, Prince Daniel could win the Princess's heart in that time. "Does my father know of this?"

The guard shook his head. "They are only rumors and I didn't know if they were true or not."

The prince looked at his other guard. "Go and tell my father of this. He may be able to get in touch with them if the rumors are true, then the king and Queen will be safe and so will my princess." The guard, known as Jake, had nodded and left to find the King. Daniel then turned to his more trusted guard. "You are to go and ride by horse to their castle. If it is true, then you are to find the princess and make sure she is safe."

"Yes Sire."

"If she is with her body guard, then you shall work with them. I want to see her tomorrow alive and well. Their guards will know that you are my guard and will help. Now go. There is no time to lose."

"Yes Sire." The prince's most trusted and most faithful guard, named Cody, started for the door. As his guard left, the prince stood and decided that he needed to see his mother. She had found out that she was pregnant a month ago and he started to be around her more. He felt some sort of connection with the baby growing inside her but couldn't understand it yet.

* * *

Cody had arrived at the palace with an hour or two to spare as he saw the people beginning to riot and gather in the village closest to the castle. He had time to warn the king and Queen if they hadn't already been warned and he had time to take the princess back to his prince's castle as he was ordered to, if he wanted to that is. He found the secret getaway door at the back of the castle and had gotten in and waited until night fall to do anything. This night would be one to celebrate for Cody. All was going to happen as planned."

* * *

"Good Night sunshine. Sweet dreams." Her mother told her as she left the table to go to bed. Her body guard Ross followed her to her room and stayed there until she had fallen asleep. He then closed the balcony door and closed the curtains as he was supposed to after the princess fell asleep. Ross went out of the room to the kitchen to now eat his dinner and sleep.

It was about an hour later and the princess was fast asleep dreaming wonderful dreams when the sound of an explosion went off. She sat up, not wide awake and with fear running through her, she went to the balcony to see what was going on. When she saw the flames being set on her castle, she panicked and ran back to her bed's safety and under the blanket. She started hearing yelling from outside. Small three and four letter words she only heard the guards use were now echoing in her she unwillingly listened to the outside, she heard footsteps coming down the hall, echoing throughout the hallway and getting louder and heavier as they sped up. They stopped outside of her door and her door busted open. "Princess!" It was Ross. He sounded worried and he quickly walked over to her bed. With her blanket wrapped around her, Ross picked her up into his arms and started heading out the door. "Princess, we must get you to safety. Your castle is under attack." Princess Clair opened her eyes wide open. Did she hear him right? Under attack? By who? She wanted the answers but he couldn't make a sound, as her body was still mostly paralyzed with fear."Your parents." He paused and then looked around the corner they approached to make sure it was safe. "Are dead."

Now she found the ability to speak. "What?" She asked as tears started to form in her eyes. Her parents are dead? It couldn't be. It was impossible.

"I must get you to safety. You are to live with your mother's sister. She isn't well known and lives on the out skirts of the kingdom. You will be safe there. The King and Queen of Mel will be contacted by your aunt tomorrow." He was running down the halls. When they were almost to the secret exit, someone came around the corner. "Cody, Thank goodness you're here." Ross had a sigh of relief when he realized that it was Prince Daniel's guard that was the man in front of them. "Is it safe out there? Is the horse ready?"

"Oh, it's ready but it's not safe for you. Not out there, not even in here." Ross looked confused at Cody until he saw the gun in his hand as he raised it up. "Good bye Body guard." He said as he shot Ross in the neck, causing a fatal wound. As Ross fell to the floor, Princess Clair was dropped and she scooted to the nearest wall so her back was against the wall. She was curled up in the fetal position trying to protect herself. Her personal body guard was just killed trying to save her. "And hello princess Clair." He said smugly. His smirk was deadly, it seemed to Clair. "Don't worry, if you cooperate with me, you will see the daylight of tomorrow and even a few years after that." He held out his hand to pull her to her feet but Clair just looked at it. "Come on, your'e a princess. You can't be shy." Clair looked into his eyes. He was evil. She could tell that but there was something different about him. She hesitantly took the out reached hand and he, not so genitally, pulled her up. "My name is Cody."

Darkness came over her after he spoke those words. Cody took the unconscious girl out the secret doorway and got on his horse. They rode to his small house on the border to the two kingdoms and gave her to his house maid. She then put her on the top bunk of the bed as she slept on the bottom bunk.

* * *

Prince Daniel woke to a gleam of sunlight coming through his curtains and his thoughts immediately went to the safety of his princess. He sat up in his bed and quickly dressed. He went to his most trusted guard who was in the dining room. He looked pitiful. This wasn't helping the prince's hope. "Cody." He said in a demanding tone.

"I'm sorry sire. The rumors were true and I got there after it had started. Jake said that he couldn't find the King until late that night but it was too late. I had looked all over for the princess but couldn't find her. I did however find her bodyguard who had gotten shot in the neck. He had lost lots of blood and was quickly dying. The people who stormed the castle can't seem to find her either. There is no trace of her. I'm sorry I didn't get there in time." He bowed his head at his prince. Prince Daniel didn't like this news but it gave him some hope that his princess was still out there. She was just waiting for him to save her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **5 years in the past**

"What?" Prince Daniel was sitting at the table eating his dinner when his guard had said that he had urgent news to tell him. "Can't you see that I'm eating? Cody, you know that I don't like to talk while I'm eating."

"I know sire but You will want to hear this."

"Good or bad?" Daniel knew by the tone in his voice that it probably wasn't good.

"Bad Sire. I'm sorry."

"Then it can wait. I don't want to be-" He was cut off by Cody.

"Sire, it's about Princess Clair." Cody said urgently enough to convince the Prince in front of him.

Prince Daniel slowly placed his fork down. His head racing with both thoughts and feelings that he had tried to hide for 5 years now. Then it occurred to him that his guard said that it was bad news that was about to be given. "What about her?" He asked hesitantly, hoping for the best and fearing the worst.

"Her body has been found. I'm sorry Your highness, she was found dead. People say that it looked like her body had been put there. She had only recently died."

"Where was she found?"

"At the front gates of the reconstructed palace." The Prince's eyes opened wide and then he stood up. "Sire, What are we to do?"

"We are to give her a proper Aqua funeral." He said as he walked quickly to his room. She was dead. That meant that there was no hope of him finding her alive and well. All hope was lost in marrying her. She was now taken away and he could no longer see her beautiful, ocean like eyes that started into his sole and only saw the best in him. Ever since that morning that he had found out about her disappearance, he had had troops go out and look for her. For five years they had been looking and now she had just been found, recently killed, and so she had been waiting for him to come and rescue her for five years. He had gone out on many search missions himself and never wanted to go back to the castle until they found her. He had held it all in until he got to his room and closed the door on his guard's face. He had fallen there, with his back against the wall, he put his head in the palms of his hands and tears flowed down his face. They were silent tears and so he didn't make a noise but that was only because he was in such a shock. He couldn't make noise. When he found the ability to control his feelings again, he had gone further into his room and then flopped down on his bed and didn't ever want to get up. No one could make him get up until it was time for her funeral. He hoped that he could control himself there so he wouldn't break down in front of everyone. Not many people would be allowed there but he still didn't want anyone to see him like this. He had been in the military for years now and had seen many of his men die in combat and he didn't cry. He had seen fallen warriors of the enemy and didn't cry. He had seen the soldiers that survived but were permanently wounded and had to live the rest of their life and didn't cry for anyone but he was crying for her. The girl who had made his life interesting. The princess that had seen him for both good and bad and challenged him both mentally and physically. He would always remember the blue haired princess that had made an imprint on his life. He would give her the proper funeral of her people. She would be turned into ashes and then there would be a ceremony and then her ashes would be spread along the coast of the sea. He didn't know if any of her relatives were still alive and so he would have his guard Jack look at all of the records of any relatives that the princess may have now though, he would mourn the loss of his princess.

* * *

The next day, The prince had ordered that her funeral would be in a week. When her body arrived, he took one look and saw that she had changed in the five years. She would have been fourteen and time had been good to her. He had only taken that look. He hadn't said anything in fear that he would break down again but when he left, he had begun the preparations for her funeral. Right now, he was sitting on one of the many roofs of the castle. He had dismissed his guards for the next two days and in the mean time, he would have the substitute guards. They weren't going to report to him till morning and so he was alone. He felt more alone right now than ever but his guards wouldn't fix it. It would only make him feel even more lonely. "Daniel?" He heard a small voice say in almost a whisper. "What are you doing up here?"

"I must ask you the same."

"I was looking for you." The owner of the voice sat down next to him.

"Jess, you know that for 5 years now I've been troubled." The little girl nodded. "They found her body. The princess that disappeared a few months before you were born." The little girl wrapped her arms around the older boy next to her.

"If you need me, I'll always be here for you." She knew that the prince had been obsessed with finding this 'lost princess'. She only had heard stories. Princess Jessica looked up at her older brother. "Daniel?"

"Jess?" He asked, not turning to her.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. There is one thing that I do know though."

"What's that?"

"I'm never going to let anyone take my little sister away like they did Clair." He leaned over to his younger sister. "Promise me Jess, if you ever get in a situation like that, you will try and find your way back to me as soon as you could. I don't want to lose you."

"I will." She didn't question what he was saying because she knew that the 'lost princess' didn't know that she was to wed her older brother. Jess didn't know much about the 'lost princess of Aqua' But she had heard the stories of their castle getting demolished and then rebuilt in a new name. She had even met the new king and Queen for that kingdom. she didn't like them and she knew that her brother didn't like them either.

They sat there in silence for an hour or so and then the Prince stood. "We best getting to sleep. Come on." He said as he picked up his little sister that had no energy to argue with him. He took her to her room and then gave her to her nanny who put her to bed. He then went back to his room and fell on his bed and fell asleep. His only escape of the real world's problems were his dreams that were memories of him with princess Clair when they were young.

* * *

"I'm what?!" Moon asked as Cody had just told her what news would be spreading. He had just come home and had asked her to come to his study. He then began to explain that she would be declared dead. "Why?"

"Well, Princess Clair is no more right? She hasn't been for about 5 years now. Everyone thinks it anyway. You're not Princess Clair anymore and you know that. You are now Moon Hills. You have been for 5 years so why should it effect you that Princess Clair is pronounced dead?"

"Why do I have to hide that I am a Princess? I don't want to be declared Dead!" She yelled just as the door to Cody's study opened. Ju stood there wide-eyed. She hadn't known of Moon's real identity but now that she found out, moon began to wonder what would happen to her. and if Ju would be mad at her for not telling her.

"What do you want?" Cody asked becoming angry and the thought that he might have to get rid of his maid crossed his mind.

"I came in to tell you that dinner is ready." Ju said as she looked from Cody to who she thought to be Moon. Now she began to wonder.

"Go to your room and don't repeat anything you have heard from this room!" Moon looked at Ju and they held eye contact until Ju had to leave. "Now, you aren't going to tell anyone that you are the princess of the long gone and almost forgotten kingdom. Anyone that you were close to back then will now think that you are dead. You have gotten through 5 years of school now without anyone knowing who you are, It's better this way."

"Don't they need a body?"

"Apparently, they have found one that seemed to have enough resemblance to you that they thought that it was you. You may not go to that funeral and you aren't going to tell anyone. Now, thanks to your yelling, I must now go and explain to Ju what it was all about."

"No!" Moon grabbed his arm, which he shook off. "Please. Let me. I'll explain it to her and she won't tell anyone. Please!"

"Fine but if she does tell anyone-"

"She won't." She then left and went to where Ju was. She opened the door to their shared bedroom and saw Ju sitting on the bottom bunk with her head in her hands looking like she was thinking. "Ju?"

She looked up and then back down. "Who are you?"

"Come one Ju. You know me."

"No, I don't."

"Ju, I may have a different name but I'm the same person that you've known for 5 years."

"What's your real name?"

"I'm the lost princess of Aqua. My Name is Princess Clair Moon of the Aqua kingdom."

Ju's eyes widened. "We have to tell people. Oh my goodness, we've been hiding the princess here for 5 years. Wait, wait, wait. When I walked in, you said that you didn't want to be declared dead. Why? Are you in danger? Is Cody going to kill you?"

"Hold your horses. Ju," She said seriously, "We can't tell anyone. If we do, I will be killed by those people who killed my parents. Apparently, they found someone who looks a lot like me and about the same age. She died a few days ago and when people found the body, they thought it was me. I'm safest like this. They have been searching for me for the past 5 years. If we tell them that I'm still alive, they will kill me on the spot. Cody has kept me hidden for my safety."

Ju looked at her both with confusion and concern. Ju knew that Cody wasn't that nice. There had to be something that he would get out of hiding her from the public. It was true though, many soldiers have passed by, many times, over the past five years looking for her. Ju didn't want them to take her away now, and if Cody said that they were there to kill her, that's what was going on. Neither of the two females had any doubt that they would have taken her away permanently. Ju didn't know if she would be killed but Ju had grown to love this girl,almost as a daughter and didn't want to see her leave. "Ok. I won't tell anyone." Knowing that Moon, or Clair, or what ever she wanted to be called, was a princess, would change somethings but Ju would try her best to act the same way she always had towards this girl. "So, What do you want to be called?"

"My name is now Moon Hills. You call me Moon. Thank you for understanding."

"If it's for your safety, I would do anything." Ju smiled at Moon and then they both went to eat. Cody would have most likely eaten his food by now, or at least he would have gone to his study with his food to eat there. The rest of the night, was mostly silent and Moon had woken up many times because of her dreams. She would dream about her funeral and how it wasn't really her and she showed up but no one believed her that she was still alive.


End file.
